The Sun and Moon
by animeloveramy
Summary: Walking into the room he felt his heart stop, only one thought racing noisily through his mind. Merlin had magic. Reveal fic. Not slash, though I suppose it could be there if you squint really, really hard.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my new story. It's set after series three, but before series four. Technically its AU now I suppose…anyway, I hope you enjoy it

**Moon, you have a shade of blue tonight –  
>Is it something that you saw or heard?<br>Only yesterday, your tone was proud and bright,  
>Yellow silver, full, and so assured.<strong>

**Moon, we depend on you to shine  
>When the sun retires down below.<br>Add to that your grandest role divine:  
>Tidal Lord, to keep the seas in tow!<strong>

**Moon, I hope you take to heart our plea –  
>Needless is the reason for your blue.<br>Beaming, you should give the night its glee:  
>We're despairing – so we look to you.<strong>

**oxo…oxo**

Arthur loved the moon.

He loved the way it lit the castle, the way its beams of light shone of the white walls of stone. In some ways, the thought, it was brighter than the sun. Lighter than the sun.

He preferred it to the sun.

There was just something, dare he say it, _magical_ about the moon, and the way the stars clustered around it. The moon had its many friends surrounding it. The moon was never alone.

The sun was.

The sun didn't have the stars, didn't have its friends to keep it company up there in the sky. It only had the fleeting clouds, always moving and often absent. The sun was lonely; the moon was not.

The sun and the moon; perfect opposites. One came out at night, hidden out of sight from the sleeping people, and yet never alone. The sun shone in the day, always on its own, only able to watch the world go by from high up in the heavens.

He sighed as he stood atop the towers, gazing up at the moon with the chilly night air brushing against him. He had never felt more like the sun. Always praised, looked up to…and yet completely alone.

The night was beautiful, but as he looked down upon the sleeping city of Camelot, his smooth features marred into a frown. A figure, wrapped in a dark cloak, made their way towards the castle, keeping low as to avoid the guards, before slipping through the doors. His frown increased and he made his way down the stairs, towards his room.

There was no one there when he arrived, save Merlin. At first the prince wondered why his manservant was there; he didn't seem to be doing anything. Then he remembered telling Merlin he was to stay until his chambers were tidy. It wasn't that late really, he told himself as the guilt plagued him. It only looked that late outside because of the time of year…right?

He shook it off, opening the door a tad bit more to see what the man was actually doing. He didn't know why he was being so cautious, but he was soon thankful for it as he pulled back swiftly, his heart in his throat and any thoughts of the hooded figure chased from his mind.

He had seen his things, brushes and mops among them, _moving on their own_. It had to be Merlin. There was no other explanation.

But it didn't seem possible. After all, Merlin was just his manservant, unable of using a sword properly and useless in a fight. There was no way he could have magic…right?

Unsure of himself, the prince looked through the doors again, taking in the flash of gold in Merlin's eyes as his boots flew across the room and into the cupboard. He retreated again, heart and mind racing, certain of what he had seen and yet unable to believe it.

_Merlin_ had _magic_.

Taking in a deep breath, he decided to go back up to the tower. The moon would help him think. The moon would let him see the answers to all of the questions racing around in his head.

He loved the moon. Loved the way it lit the castle, the way its beams of light shone of the white walls of stone.

But thoughts of the figure came back in a hurry when he reached the turrets, seeing said hooded person standing where he himself had been only a few minutes ago. His eyes narrowed again, his head clearing.

"Who are you?" he demanded, watching as the figure turned to look at him, face swamped in shadow. They didn't answer for the longest moment, and Arthur was about to ask again when they took a step forwards.

"I am who I am," The figure said, the voice beneath the hood deep, rich and masculine. It radiated a power that made the hairs on the back of Arthur's neck stand on end.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the prince replied in a tone that told he meant business.

"It means whatever you want it to mean…or it means nothing at all,"

This only continued to frustrate the prince, and the sharp 'shink' of a sword being pulled from its hilt resounded in the crystal air.

"You will tell me who you are," he threatened, holding his sword up to point at the man's chest. The figure did not move, only continuing to stare at the prince. Or he assumed he was; their face was still covered.

The figure said nothing, instead turning to look out at the forest below the castle. Then he turned back and spoke, but it was not his name that came from his mouth.

"You know of the one called Merlin. You have discovered his lies."

Arthur flinched back slightly in shock.

"How do you know that?" he asked, vulnerable curiosity creeping into his voice. The man chuckled slightly. Darkly.

"I know it, as all who practice magic know Emrys."

Arthur's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Then you are a sorcerer?"

It was asked as a question, but the answer was obvious. The man cocked his head in amusement.

"Indeed little prince. I am one of those you would call your dreaded enemies. Yet you have one of your own down in your rooms do you not? One who has lied to you for years?"

"Merlin would not betray me," Arthur snarled, surprising himself as much as the man. The figure took a startled step back at the pure rage in the prince's eyes, before taking a stance that seemed to suggest he was smirking.

"But he already has. You thought he was pure, and yet he uses the very thing you have been taught to despise. Isn't that a betrayal in and of itself?" 

Arthur froze, taking in the man's words. What he said was true, Merlin had betrayed his trust…but he couldn't believe Merlin was evil. Merlin and evil just didn't work together. But if Merlin wasn't evil, yet Merlin had magic, then that would mean that magic wasn't evil. That his father was wrong.

That was a big step to take.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realised the truth of it. Perhaps magic wasn't the true evil. Perhaps it was the person who used the magic that decided whether it was good or bad. Like a sword, magic was just a weapon to be wielded in whatever way those who used it saw fit.

He shook his head. "I don't like the fact that Merlin lied to me, but I understand why he did. I know he would never use magic for evil. He doesn't have the capacity for anything but good."

The man growled slightly, enraged.

"You trust the boy that much?"

Arthur felt himself beginning to grin, but it wasn't a nice grin. It was grin that revelled in the man's anger; his plan to enrage the prince into action so obviously failing.

"I trust him with my life." 

The man drew back, the aura around him furious, before striding forwards; deflecting the prince's blade as it came towards him.

"Then I will have to do this myself!" he cried out, pulling the hood down to show glowing red eyes and snarling lips. The man's hair was jet black and his face was round and crisscrossed with scars. But as he looked into the man's eyes, he could see the changes happening.

The man's hair was becoming lighter, their jawbone more prominent and defined. His face was smoothing, and becoming thinner, his eyes fading to a baby blue. By the time the transformation had finished, Arthur found himself staring into his own eyes.

The man grinned evilly before whispering a couple of words in the old language, his eyes momentarily turning red. It was then that Arthur realised he could no longer move. Furious, he turned to the man who was gazing at him with his own blue eyes, steeped in hate.

"Don't worry Pendragon. I'll let you have your little life back; just as soon as I have destroyed it."

"What the hell are you doing!" Arthur tried to yell, but it came out more of a choked whisper. The man laughed joyfully at the prince's pain.

"I wanted to get you to do it yourself, but your bond seems to be stronger than I thought. No matter. I'll just dash your pet sorcerer's hopes and dreams myself," the man who was Arthur but not replied, a wicked smirk on his face. Arthur himself growled, attempting to free himself as he watched the figure turn away; walking down the stairs that lead to the prince's chambers.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Ok, I was planning on continuing this…but my friend said that it's fine the way it is and that I should keep it this way unless people ask for more. He's not a big fan fiction reader though, so I decided that, to prove that it really needs more, I should post it like this and see how many ask for more. Please prove me right! Review and tell me what you think. I think it needs more, how about you?**

**Animeloveramy **


	2. Chapter 2

**You all asked for it, so here it is. Thank you all so much for reviewing! Waking up with twenty odd reviews in my inbox actually made my day, no kidding! (and I had a crap day after that, so just imagine what I would have been like without all you lovely people leaving your reviews! Bleak right?) **

**A message from my friend and beta - 'I had a wonderful day with the people of the interwebs giving her a 23-1, good on you LittleMissUnPerfect, lead on me'.**

**Thank you again. So much. I truly cannot thank you enough right now **

**The Sun by John Drinkwater**  
><strong><em>I told the sun that I was glad,<br>I'm sure I don't know why;  
>Somehow the pleasant way he had<br>Of shining in the sky,  
>Just put a notion in my head<br>That wouldn't it be fun.  
>If, walking on the hill, I said<br>"I'm happy" to the sun._**

**oxo…oxo**

The moon, with all of its magical power and beauty, was no comparison to the sun.

The sun was adored. Always seen by others, content to watch over the people, keep them alive. The sun was worshiped. The sun spent all of its time basking in the glory of those who loved it.

Merlin loved the sun. Loved the way it shone in the sky, the way it helped the grass grow and the flowers live. The sun was dependable, always there when needed.

But the moon, the moon was hidden in shadow. Seen by no-one. It could only watch as the people slept, never seen but always there. In the day it was hidden by the sun, at night by the shadows and sleep. People didn't see the moon as they saw the sun.

The sun was never alone. The moon was lonely.

The moon wanted to be noticed, wanted to be seen. But it was impossible. All of its beauty, all of its secrets, hidden by the night. Unseen by the oblivious people while the sun was worshiped. Yet the moon held no hatred of the sun. No jealousy. It just continued to help the sun with its jobs, responsibilities. Content enough to do its job of looking over the people from the shadows.

Or, that was what Merlin thought.

He felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he sent the last of the prince's clothes into his wardrobe with an impressive swish of his hand. He loved using his magic, and did so whenever he could. He felt a sort of thrill about him when he did, one that was not just to do with the adrenaline of doing that which was illegal.

Arthur had told him to clear the place up before going off to do who knows what, who knew where. Merlin didn't expect him back before he left. Not if he used his magic to speed up his job. He felt no fear at what he was doing.

That was, until the prince walked through the door, his eyes dark; hatred pouring through them. It was enough to make him flinch. The hate and anger in his master's eyes burned him, and he knew that it was most defiantly aimed at him.

His heart sped up, beating a hundred miles an hour. He gulped slightly before taking a small step backwards, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Arthur?" he asked quietly, unsure what he had done to make the prince this angry with him. The prince didn't answer, instead drawing his sword from his belt and pointing it at the young warlock, a sneer of disgust on his face.

"I know what you are, sorcerer."

The words caused Merlin's blood to freeze. Arthur knew. Arthur _knew_. And it didn't look like he was taking it very well.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, his voice breaking as he attempted to get the words out. Arthur let out a barked laugh, full of hate and devoid of humour or amusement.

"You know what I mean. I saw you. I saw you performing magic. In my chambers as well! You liar! Traitor! I can't believe I trusted you!"

The words hit the warlock like a knife, punching holes through his heart. He could feel his mind breaking, his body breaking with it. But he had to try. _Needed _totry.

"Please Arthur! I can explain-"

"_Explain!_" Arthur cut through angrily, taking a step forwards and resting his sword tip against Merlin's throat before spitting out, "You don't deserve to _explain_," in a low and threatening voice.

**xxx…xxx**

The moon was gazing at him again.

He loved it; the moon. Loved the way it lit the castle, the way its beams of light shone of the white walls of stone.

But he hadn't the time to watch, hadn't the time to gaze up at the moon's surreal beauty. He needed to get away from here. Needed to find the man who looked like him.

Needed to save Merlin.

He didn't know what this man had against him…or Merlin for that matter. What was his motive? Why would he do this? It wasn't really important right now, he decided. He needed to get free.

He couldn't move his body, and he was useless sat as he was on the top of a castle spire. It was as if some invisible ropes were holding him; tied tightly around every little bit of him. It was…disconcerting. And annoying. And very, very, infuriating.

He could hardly breathe, and each time he struggled it was as if the ropes only tightened. This was magic he detested. Magic when it was used to hurt him, or keep him from those who needed him. He wasn't sure exactly what the man was to do, but the basics were pretty clear. The destruction of his friend was imminent.

He _needed_ to get down there.

He wiggled slightly, or tried to, but the ropes bit back, cutting off his breathing for a moment before giving it back a couple of seconds later. A warning. He cursed under his breath, his voice low and gravely as he struggled for air. Looking up at the moon, he frowned.

The moon was magical, could it not help him? He shook his head slightly (the only part of his body he could move), cursing his stupidity. Of course it couldn't help him. But the moon…it was so like Merlin.

The thought startled him, and he gaped up at the moon again. He had never realised it before, but whet he had thought was right. Merlin was surrounded by people who loved and trusted him. Gaius, his mother, Gwen, Arthur, the knights. Even half the servants liked and knew Merlin. There was just something about the boy that made people trust him. He was almost like the centre of Camelot, and that people revolved around him.

Like the moon and the stars.

The thought spread a smile across his face, and a sense of hope and determination surged through him. He fought, fought against the enchantment that kept him still as a statue. Even as he felt his air supply being cut off, he fought. He could feel himself beginning to move, slowly at first before building up.

Then he seemed to burst, and air rushed down his throat as a blessed relief. Sprawled on his side, he gulped down oxygen before getting up clumsily; hurriedly. Grabbing his sword from where it had been left beside him, he began to sprint towards the steps, slowing slightly when he almost collided with the wall. He trotted as fast as he dared down the stairs, running flat out in the corridors when he had gotten his co-ordination back.

He arrived to his rooms just to hear his own voice snarl, with deadly intent, _"You don't deserve to explain,"_

It echoed around the corridor along with the sound of his own footsteps. As he reached the closed doors, Merlin's voice almost made his heart break.

"Arthur…I'm sorry,"

He sounded so broken, so insecure and damaged. He never wanted to hear his manservant, his _friend_ speak that way again. It was heart wrenching and he hated it.

Throwing himself against the door, he cursed. The damned bastard had locked it.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it!" he heard himself hiss. He hoped his voice would never sound like that again. He hoped he would never have reason to…especially when it came to Merlin. He could imagine the servant's face, and it wasn't pretty. His words weren't pretty either. There was nothing unusual about the words themselves, it was the way they were said that almost tore Arthur apart.

"What are you going to do with me?"

He sounded resigned, broken. Arthur wanted nothing more to slam his fist into the face of the man who was doing this to his friend, all the while knowing that, technically, it was himself. He just hoped Merlin would understand.

Pushing hard on the door he heard the answer, an answer that made his blood boil and run cold at the exact same time.

"You don't deserve to live,"

With a roar of fury, Arthur kicked down his own door, his eyes ablaze as he took in the scene before him. Merlin was standing in front of the man who wasn't him, a sword pointed and ready to strike his neck. His eyes narrowed as the man turned, Merlin's eyes going wide as he took in the heaving Arthur who had just broken through the door.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**I was only going to continue this into a two-shot, but when it became almost twice the size of the first chapter and I wasn't even finished, I decided it might be better to cut it in half and make it into three. So that's what I have done. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you like this and review and tell me so (all the while continuing to prove my friend wrong as you do so ;D).  
><strong>**Animeloveramy **

**Ok, so this is now a three shot. I admit I was wrong and chapter 2 was better than one. However that's no reason to not review, in fact please review, cos just outta interest I wanna see how many versions of idiot/fool (yes I'm letting them borrow your word Amy ^_^) I can be called in reviews, some of them really make me smile  
><strong>**AnimeAiedail**


	3. Chapter 3

**A message to everyone who has read this – THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love waking up to reviews, and I think this story broke my record for most reviews to a single chapter! I swear (but I won't because that's bad). Thank you all for reading and thank all those who have reviewed. I love you all! **

**Also, WHAT AN EPISODE! Honestly! I will say no more in case someone reading this hasn't watched it…but it made me both laugh and cry. It was amazing. **

**The story of the Sun and Moon**

_**I wonder if you have ever stared at the moon on a starless night.  
>Gaze on the light of this starless night, and wonder why the moon shine so bright?<br>You are the Sun and I'm the Moon, a reflection of your light.**_

_**Now it is dawn the Moon is gone, no pale face for the world to see.  
>High above every bush and shrub, hailed by every tree.<br>The day is bright with your sunlight, only forgetting about me.**_

_**Dusk has past, sunset at last, night proof of days end.  
>The absence of your light gives no chance for the moons broken heart to mend.<br>When at first and sudden burst of seeing the sun tickled by the wind.**_

**oxo…oxo**

The warlock's eyes flicked back and forth between the two identical men, obviously unsure of what was going on. His eyes jumped quickly to Arthur though as the prince cried his manservant's name in relief; thankful he hadn't been harmed. The man who looked like Arthur snarled before whirling around to glare at the blonde in the doorway.

"How the hell did you manage to break that spell?" He cried out in fury. Arthur smirked nastily, holding no sympathy for the man who had attacked him and his friend.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He answered simply, before lashing out with his sword. His met the man's with a clang, and they started a battle of strength, both pushing at each other in the attempt to make the other give. Finally the man gave way, ducking under Arthur's sword before slashing at his legs.

Arthur jumped over the sword before hitting the man over the back of the head with his hilt, sending him sprawling at his feet. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Arthur stepped over the unconscious body, it having turned back to his previous form, and no longer looked like Arthur. The prince walked calmly but cautiously over to Merlin, watching the warlock as if he was a startled rabbit.

Merlin was wide eyed as he watched his master walk over to him. His thoughts were flying. Did this mean that Arthur _didn't_ know about his magic? That he _didn't_ hate him?

"Merlin?" the prince asked cautiously, "are you alright?"

The servant blinked, before putting a hand to his head in shock. "I-I'm fine," he stumbled over his words in a way that made Arthur smile slightly. The prince was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

"The little prince and his pet sorcerer," he snarled, his lip curled in disgust as he looked up at them from where he was still lying on the floor. "I can't believe your hypocrisy. You claim to hate magic yet here you stand with him, a sorcerer who has lied to you for years."

Merlin's heart began to race again as he took in the man's words. If Arthur didn't know already, he would surely realise now. Arthur, for his part, just turned to frown at the man, meeting his eyes before curling his own lip in disgust and kicking him in the face.

The man hissed, bringing a hand to his nose, finger's touching the warm liquid that was now flowing from it.

"As I said before, Merlin would not betray me; no matter what magic he possesses." Arthur told the man at his knees before kicking him again as he tried to get up, this time in the stomach. "Don't bother getting up."

Merlin looked at his friend and master, surprised and unsure by his words. He flinched back slightly as Arthur turned his eyes on him, intense with his anger for the man. But they soon softened as he looked at the manservant, hurt shining through at his flinch, though it was soon covered up. He continued on anyway.

"He trapped me in some kind of invisible, magic ropes…think you could do the same thing to him?"

Merlin gaped, his mouth falling open at the prince's words. Wide eyed, he pinched himself in the arm. There was no way. No way that Arthur knew and _accepted_ his magic. Asked him to_ do_ magic. His had to be a dream. Seeing the warlock's movement, Arthur chuckled.

"It's real Merlin. You're not dreaming."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked weakly, "Because I feel like I am."

Snorting slightly, the prince shook his head; exasperated. "I know about your magic, and I don't care so long as you don't get yourself caught. Now, can you do it?"

A small nod from the warlock and Arthur felt himself sighing. Then his eyes widened slightly as a hissing sound came from behind him, followed swiftly by him being thrown into the stone wall of his rooms. Merlin whirled his head round to glare at the sorcerer on the floor, sending Arthur a small, nervous glance before holding his hand out to the sorcerer.

The man let out a short bark of laughter at Merlin, staggering to his feet before holding his own hand out before him.

"Do you think you can defeat me Emrys?" He asked, his voice hard and deadly, but wheezy. Merlin pursed his lips slightly before answering, a sudden rage flowing through him as he realised exactly what this man had tried to do. He had tried to destroy him, him and his world; that destroying his destiny and, in succession, Arthur. He was not about to let the bastard get away with it.

"My _name_ is _Merlin_!" he growled before allowing his eyes to turn golden, sending a wordless wave of magic to knock the man over. It did so, throwing him into the doors before allowing him to fall to the floor, just as Arthur had done. The man groaned slightly before sending a spell back, his voice harsh, angry.

"_Cwicsúsl!_"

Merlin hardly flinched as he saw the ripple of the spell in the air, instead casting his own spell in defence. "_Áwerian!_"

The man's spell wasn't stopped, but instead curved round what seemed to be a large bubble around Merlin and Arthur, dispersing as it hit the wall behind them and allowing Merlin to cast another, more offensive spell.

"_Brine!_"

It wasn't a strong spell, but it allowed him to create a small ball of fire in his hand. He threw it at the man, sending him flying backwards again; a sizzling hole in the front of his clothing. But this time he was taking no chances, casting a third spell in order to restrain the man on the floor. "_Fetor!_"

Trapped and unable to move, the man let out an angry roar, his eyes showing the fury he obviously felt for the pair before him. Letting his hand drop to his side, Merlin turned to look at a startled looking Arthur, a wave of panic running through him at the look on his friends face. It was almost fear. Then the prince met his eyes and the fear seemed to fly away, the blonde getting to his feet slowly with nothing more than a small wince of pain. A small wince was all that was needed, though, to get Merlin worrying.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rushing over towards the blonde boy. Arthur hissed slightly before nodding.

"Yeah, I just hit my head pretty hard is all," he replied, holding a hand to his head in pain. The warlock bit his lip slightly, wanting to help but not sure what to do, before sighing.

"I should probably get you to Gaius then," he told the prince before trying to lead him out. But Arthur didn't move, shaking Merlin's arm off before moving unsteadily over to his bed, bending down and picking up a length of rope that had been left underneath in case there was a time he was locked in his room again and needed to get out. Then he proceeded to stagger back over to the sorcerer, beginning to tie the length of rope around the man, who continued to glare at the prince.

"Arthur!" Merlin protested, making his own way over to where Arthur and the man were in order to help him, and keep his eye on both. After they had finished tying him up, they straightened, looking at each other as the man below them began to curse under his breath. Arthur nodded slightly, before turning to the door, and yelling for the guards. It took a couple of minutes but soon enough three men came barrelling in, eyes wide as they searched for the intruder. They didn't have to look far, the prince soon directing them to the sorcerer on his side, glaring at them.

"Take him to the dungeons, and be careful. He's a sorcerer."

The guards nodded, before picking the spitting man up and hauling him through the doors.

"Are you alright sire?" the third asked, receiving a short nod and a dismissal.

"Arthur; _really_," urged Merlin's voice, breaking the silence that had descended on the room at the guards and sorcerer's departure.

"Alright Merlin, time to see Gaius. I presume he knows,"

Merlin nodded hesitantly, causing Arthur to frown. "Stop looking at me as if I'll kill you at any moment. I meant what I said when I told you it didn't matter to me. I don't care that you're a sorcerer so long as you don't get caught. Though if you do that the pyre will have to get in line behind me to kill you,"

Merlin smiled slightly. "Warlock," he corrected, causing Arthur to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" was his dry reply, causing Merlin to grin.

"I'm not a sorcerer; I'm a warlock."

Arthur grunted slightly, trying his best not to answer Merlin's grin with one of his own. "Whatever you say Merlin. You know you have a lot of explaining to do right? But that can wait until we get down to Gaius' chambers," he said as he began to walk out the door, "that way I might actually get the _whole_ truth from you."

Merlin gave a nervous laugh as he followed his master through the corridors. If he knew Arthur, and he prided himself on knowing the prince fairly well, then he would want to know the whole story of his life, _tonight_. There was a flutter in his chest even as the doom descended upon him.

This was going to be a long night, but he had been waiting for it for years.

**oxo…oxo**

**Spell Translations **

_**Cwicsúsl – **_**torture **

_**Áwerian – **_**protect **

_**Brine – **_**burn **

_**Fetor – **_**restrain **

**Dear readers,**

**Well, there it is. The ending was kind of crap, but I suppose it works. Sort of. Vaguely. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and weren't disappointed with the way it turned out. I know some people will be all like 'it doesn't matter what we think because its your story and you can do what you want with it', which is fair enough and I thank you…but what's the point in writing it the way you want to if no one likes it enough to read and review it? How would I get better then hu? ;)**

**So, please, review for the final time! **

**Animeloveramy**

**...And um yeah I eat my words, the extra two chapters where in fact, well I'm gonna say brilliant, however I think I might invent a stronger word... (suggestions for a stronger word welcome and I'll persuade her to edit it in ^_^, get one of your words in the note for a story today :P) also congratulations to Amy for easily the most reviews per chapter (excluding one shots) of any of her stories, now you just have to increase that number and make it an even higher baseline for next time ****. It's been an honour to beta this -_-**

**AnimeAiedail **


End file.
